The Perfect Christmas Gift
by Sandra Chan 07
Summary: Christmas is coming up, but Percy is having trouble finding a good Christmas gift for Annabeth. Unknowingly he gets a surprise visit from one of his unusual friends. Blackjack, a flying black horse that Percy befriended few years earlier. What is his idea for the perfect Christmas gift? One shot.


**Originally I started writing this story after Christmas and thought of experimenting with something romantic. I dropped the idea because it represented too much of Valentine's Day. I finally had the interest of picking it back up and intended to write what was originally planned. You could consider it either an early Christmas story or a belated one. Normally, I don't write anything romantic so I also had my first experimentation when writing, so it might not be so good. I have to admit I'm not always found of romance stories, but I just couldn't resist Percy and Annabeth. They're one of my favorites. Any ways to improve my romantic writing style will be helpful.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Perfect Christmas Gift: Help from a Horse**

Nothing was more exciting than Christmas. Percy always knew he had to get Annabeth something this year, or else she would flip out and send him flying to Olympus. At the moment he didn't know what to get her when she would be coming back at noon. Two feet of snow covered the grounds of Camp Half-Blood, and was falling off the branches in a near perfect winter wonderland. Surprisingly, on a normal basis there isn't any snow, unless it is allowed to fall. Every camper was busy with daily activities: sword fighting lessons, ancient Greek, training and most importantly getting ready for Christmas. Percy lay wide awake in bed pondering what he should get Annabeth since time was running out, and Christmas is tomorrow. Holidays at Camp Half-Blood were always a big deal, especially Christmas and Hanukkah.

Winter break started yesterday for Percy and he was welcome to stay for the next two weeks since mom, Sally Jackson couldn't afford a vacation to Hawaii as originally planned due to her College classes. She recently married Paul Blofis, although calling him Blowfish was another name that even Poseidon got screwed over with.

"Damn what should I get her?" He slammed his fist on the pillow, which caused a dent in the middle. He lay in bed for another five minutes listening to the water trickling behind a closed wooden door. It was none other than the water fountain that Poseidon gave Percy and Tyson to contact him. Percy's only way of communicating his father on a daily basis is using a golden drachma for an Iris message. The fountain's made out of gray sea rock, has a fish that spouts the water from its mouth, and has a coral decoration. Tyson recently added a few bronze Hippocampi's on the ceiling as decorations. At the moment Tyson is with their father working on research, but said he would drop by on Christmas Eve.

He knew he wouldn't just lie all day in bed wondering, he got up, showered and dressed. He put on a pair of blue jeans, an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, a blue winter jacket and headed out for breakfast. The cold breeze blew towards Percy and a shiver went down his spine.

"What's up Percy," A familiar cheery voice called from the right side. He turned and noticed his new friend Leo, the son of Hephaestus. He was wearing his typical attire that consisted of a green jacket zipped up, jeans and his signature magic tool belt wrapped around his waist. A wave of wind blew from his direction messing up his already wavy brown hair. Percy noticed Leo and gave a light wave. Even though he knew Leo only for a few months they became good friends. He always has a sense of humor which brought Percy to smiles on occasion. The huge smile on his face told something big was going on.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Percy asked.

"Getting every girl at camp a present, that's how Leo does Christmas!" His voice was full of excitement.

Percy managed a light chuckle. "Seriously, getting presents for every girl at camp?"

"Nah, don't have enough money, but if I did get all the girls gifts, they would all fall for me, and you?"

"I'm trying to figure out what I should get for Annabeth." Percy said worriedly.

"Aw Annabeth, Percy is in love." Leo teased in a friendly before Percy knocked some sense into him before he would be making a scene. It was complete nonsense to make a scene like that when everyone knows Percy and Annabeth are already boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Cut it out." Percy snapped back quietly, before a scene would be made. Leo stopped and the two headed off to breakfast.

Percy's stomach started to grumble and realized just how hungry he really was. The line stretched out two feet before being able to reach for a plate. When Percy's turn came up, he grabbed a white plate, a fork and loaded it with five stacks of pancakes – demigods tend to get hungry more often. He grabbed a cup and wished for a glass of chocolate milk followed by pouring syrup on his pancakes. He walked over to his table, since everyone at camp is segregated by who their parents are. Recently, new cabins were being built for the sake of minor Gods that haven't been recognized, only the twelve "big" Olympians. Being cabin counselor wasn't a problem for Percy, but it got lonely at times when Tyson wasn't around. The good news, in the next decade to follow there will be children of the "Big Three" and the Poseidon table won't be empty. Zeus's and Hade's table were empty as usual. Thalia was gone on some sort of mission and wouldn't be back for another couple of days and Nico was with his father.

The other tables were filled with their respective assigned campers, although the number is smaller in the winter than during the summer time. The Hermes cabin reduced their numbers when minor Gods became noticed and cabins were built for them as well. The Ares cabin was trying to see who was the toughest with Clarisse La Rue arm wrestling another Ares cabin member, the Athena children were talking about the latest invention dedicated to the holidays. Something with a Christmas tree and Menorah combined together. The Hephaestus cabin was talking how their invention for their father will be better than that of Athena, and as always Leo was trying to impress the girls at the next table from the Aphrodite cabin.

He took a bite of his pancakes which reminded him of his mom's blue pancakes. Everything Sally Jackson cooked, made or bought was always blue. He remembered the day she made pancakes for breakfast one Saturday morning and it was delicious.

Chiron took a glass of water, a fork and chimed against the glass to get everybody's attention. "Welcome back campers for the winter session, some are here year round and others come for only breaks, and today marks our winter break. More campers will be joining in the next couple of days to celebrate the holidays." Chiron announced. He paused for a few moments to announce something important. "Tonight we will be having a bonfire while putting decorations," he pointed at a medium sized pine tree covered in snow, "on this tree."

Percy could feel time clicking at the speed of light and even on a full stomach he couldn't think properly, let alone decide what he should get wise girl. A nickname he gave her for being wise. The good news was, Dionysus, the camp director went back to Olympus after the major prophecy. Percy is relieved he doesn't have to hear him being called Peter.

Surprisingly, Percy's stomach hit rock bottom when he couldn't finish his last pancake. He drank the rest of his chocolate milk, got up and gave his last pancake as an offering to the Gods in the fire pit next to the table.

After breakfast, Percy went back to his cabin to look through his belongings if maybe there was anything he could give Annabeth, but the room was nearly empty with the wooden structure outside. A surprise knock on the door aroused Percy back to reality.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"_It's me boss! Welcome back I missed you"._ An all familiar voice spoke in Percy's head, last time he heard him was back in Olympus.

"_Blackjack, what a surprise and how many times have I told you to not call me boss!" _Percy exclaimed in his head with joy in his voice. He went to open the door and there, Blackjack the black-winged horse to greet his presence.

"_I can tell you're in a bad mood. What's wrong?" _Blackjack spoke telepathically.

"_How many times have I told to NOT call me boss, and just call me by my name?" _Percy yelled. _"I am mad because I'm having trouble with Annabeth." _He thought with a slight embarrassment.

"_Oh, your girlfriend Annabeth, what did you do?" _Blackjack teased.

"_I didn't do anything; it's just… that I'm having trouble finding the perfect Christmas gift to give to her when she comes back today." _Percy admitted.

"_Well boss, we don't have much time to be standing around and talking."_

"_For the third time stop calling me boss." _Percy's patience was wearing down. _"Do you have any ideas?"_

Blackjack thought for a moment. _"I think you should hop on my back and go shopping."_

"_I don't have any money."_

"_Then write a letter saying how much you love her."_

"_It's not Valentine's day!" _Percy grew furious.

_It's the best I can do." _Blackjack turned around and flew off to who knows where.

Percy stood in front of the open door watching Blackjack disappear into the cloudy sky, suggesting a snow storm is approaching. A breath of cold wind blew into the cabin leaving Percy shivering with only a short sleeved shirt on. He closed the door to avoid catching a cold and thought about the suggestion Blackjack gave him on writing a letter for Annabeth. Even though it wasn't Valentine's Day, he sort of liked the idea and didn't want to admit it. After all, it didn't have to be romantic, just something very thoughtful from his side. What was a better way to spend the holidays without a girlfriend?

Percy scoured the entire cabin to find a pencil, paper and an envelope. To his surprise those three items were no problem to find. They were placed right by the door where previously he hadn't noticed it. Probably Poseidon dropped them off knowing his son needed them. This wasn't the time to question how the items got here in the first place.

"Is anyone here?" Percy called out. "Father did you drop them off?"

No reply came forward so Percy went on what he intended to do – write a letter for wise girl. He took the blue pen to his right hand and paper to his left, facing towards the door with the paper arched towards it and he began writing.

_Dear wise girl,_

_Merry Christmas! Seaweed brain writing is at your service! Not exactly at your service, but you could figure it out. Can't believe the holidays are already here, and I was having trouble thinking what to get you so I decided to write a non romantic/romantic letter. Well you get the idea since it isn't Valentine's Day, it won't be full of lovey dovey how much my heart belongs to you, even though it does. I am really glad we met four years ago, even though we didn't always get along and still at times we don't get along, we still like each other for who we are. I remember when you told me about how much your father resented you and your step-mom; I was there to comfort you. When I first met your step-mom I expected to see horns sticking out of her head, not a beautiful Asian woman baking delicious cookies. I am really glad everything thing is working out with you guys. I hope you can tell me about what you did and how things are going? Please don't hit me for mentioning that. I'm sure your father is really proud of you! The most embarrassing moment for me was when I was a guinea pig; please don't tell anyone that please. All the adventures we had together were fun and memorable, without you Grover and I wouldn't have made it with your wisdom and strength. I understand it must be hard at times to move on without Luke, he was very heroic at what he did with Kronos's blade, saving the world in the end. I know it is a sensitive subject, but you can always talk about it with me. Anyways, what are your Christmas plans? We could possibly hitch a ride on Blackjack. Your father was fascinated by the black winged horse. Your smile always makes move forward and into a better light. I'm really happy I got a chance to meet you and you feel the same way. Although you shouldn't always use big words and speak more English. The courage and wisdom of Athena continues to guide you. Although Christmas is around the corner, consider this an early Valentine's Day! I love you wise girl!_

_Sincerely,_

_Percy Jackson_

He put the pen down carefully, followed by folding the piece of paper three times to fit and licked the envelope sealed. "I just hope she enjoys what I've written her." He told himself. Butterflies continued to flutter inside his stomach hoping he chose the correct words for Annabeth.

"Seaweed brain," a familiar voice called from the Camp's entryway.

He turned around… it was her. "Annabeth," he called back. Her usual blonde hair was tied behind her baseball cap that gave her the ability to turn invisible, given by Athena. Pair of matching earrings was also given by her mother with a tip of black eyeliner around her gray eyes. She was wearing denim jeans with a matching long black coat and boots.

All the nervousness disappeared as quickly as it appeared when he saw his girlfriend. He ran up to give her a hug, but an unexpected punch stopped him in his tracks, holding tightly onto the letter.

"Why didn't you call me all week?" Annabeth demanded an answer. Percy expected a romantic hug after being four months apart, possibly even a little kiss. Not a punch, what in the world was wise girl thinking?

"S-sorry," Percy apologized while rubbing his left shoulder that will leave a week long bruise. "I forgot to call you; I was busy with exams and thinking what present I should buy."

"Oh Gods," Annabeth had hysterics in her voice. "I was worried what if a monster killed you, or I don't know something happened to you. You know if you don't hear from a demigod in a week, something is wrong!" She bent down to where Percy landed and gave him a tight squeeze of-a-hug.

"A-Annabeth, you're squeezing me." Percy said, while trying to catch his breath.

"S-sorry," Annabeth let go of a tight grip.

"I promise I will never do it again." Percy said, handing Annabeth a white envelope. "This is… a little…" he was having trouble to find the right words. "…Christmas gift. I was having trouble finding the perfect gift for you, so Blackjack told me to write a letter to you." His speech rushed.

Annabeth took the envelope from him. "That is very sweet of him." She leaned forward and gave a light kiss on Percy's forehead. "This is very thoughtful of you and didn't have to go through all the trouble thinking of getting one for me."

Percy felt a relief that Annabeth was happy, but for how long? She hadn't read it, what if she didn't like his writing? She could possibly send him flying to the next dimension. She carefully opened the letter and took out the letter. Percy gulped as she unfolded the paper and she began reading. It took her a few minutes to read and process it through. Once she was done, she carefully placed the letter back into the envelope and stashed it inside her coat.

"So," Percy gulped. "Did you like it?"

No word. She leaped forward and gave off a warm hug. "That was very sweet and thoughtful of you seaweed brain. I loved the letter. This is definitely the perfect Christmas gift with help from a horse."

Percy felt a relief brush off of him and wanted to thank the black horse for giving him this idea. Even though it sounded stupid, it somehow worked out and it was a perfect Christmas gift without any money spent. Percy and Annabeth shared a one minute kiss to celebrate their reunion after a four month absence from each other. Their plans for today consisted of decorating a Christmas tree and buying ornaments. They got up, turned around and held hands as they exited Camp Half-Blood to buy ornaments.

**The End**


End file.
